20 things to do on April Fools
by xxmidnight-sonata
Summary: It's April- and the nations just love pranking each other. Happy April Fools!


**Hiya so it's April fools and I'm bored. So this happens. In advance, I'm sorry for some of the ideas. They were funnier in my head… but, enjoy… **

**YES I OWN HETALIA YOU FOOLS NO ITS APRIL SO DREAM ON.**

**April Fools: Hetalia**

* * *

**1) Switch the toilet signs.**

Poor Thailand had no idea what he was getting into as he entered the toilet in the UN building.

"KYA! Pervert!"

"…Ana?!"

Now he was hiding in a closet to escape from the Vietnam's wrath.

"Come out Thailand, you little pervert… don't make little Viet-Viet here hunt you down…"

* * *

**2) Prank call somebody. **

"Hello? Is this IKEA?"

"Mmm."

"I'm like, so complaining about your toilets."

"Hn?"

"They don't flush, and when I tried to complain to customer's service, they like, totally kicked me out! That is so not cool."

"Which toil't did y' use?"

"Well duh, the one in the showroom! You know your stupid store is so big, it's hard to find a working toilet sometimes."

"…the toil'ts in the sh'wroom are for d'splay purp'ses only…"

"Why the hell would you, like, put a toilet in the showroom if it doesn't work?! Seriously, your store, is a joke. Why the hell would you build it like a maze? I spent 4 hours trying to find the exit. Seriously like, 4 HOURS! I can sue you for wasteing my time like that. Oh and your assembly instructions are ridiculous. Not all of us are masters at furniture assembly ya know, and seriously what is with the names?! They are like, so not cute, I think names like 'cherry hot pink' or 'poland rules' would be better seriously! And your food—"

"There is nothing wr'ng with my meatb'lls."

"They have Horse Meat in them! Do you know how it feels to know that people are eating beautiful ponies that are like, so cute? Do you?! Do You?! Sheesh! That's it, good day sir! Poland Rules! Haha!"

"I don't th'nk—"

Poland collapsed on the floor laughing. "Liet that was like so awesome! Did you hear the guy on the other line? He sounds just like Sweden!"

"Pol I think that was Sweden… and I don't think he will be happy about your rant…"

"Don't worry Liet! If he ever comes near any of us, I'm like, so totally gonna to make his capital Warsaw!"

"Hn'?"

"…Oh hey Sweden…Just so you know, I regret nothing."

* * *

**3) Give someone a haircut.**

"AIYAHHHHH!"

Hearing the scream, the other Asians burst into China's room to see…China with short hair.

"You look good teacher."

China buried his face in his hands. "What am I going to tell the others aru?"

"You got a haircut."

* * *

**4) Troll your friend's computer (works on brothers too)**

Prussia was known for being a troll on the internet. But this year, a bunch of people were planning to change that.

"Verdammt! What's wrong with this unawesome computer?!"

"Japan? Thank you for teaching me how to do this trick."

"You're welcome Germany-san. It's no problem at all."

(A.N. For you guys who want to troll a friend's computer, here's the link: ( -/11804/how-to-troll-friends-computer )

* * *

**5) Refurbish someone's house.**

It had taken a ton of planning, building, and begging on the states' side to let America even allow them to pull these off on the poor, unsuspecting victims. But now, they were basking in the fruits of their labour as they watched the reactions of their victims.

**Victim #1: Denmark**

It took 6 months, a few million Lego bricks, a large amount of help from their Canadian counterparts and 5 weeks of planning, but for the states of Minnesota, North and South Dakota, it was totally worth it.

The house was perfect. It looked like an exact replica of a certain Dane's house, had working electricity, water _and _even his personal belongings (axe, toiletries, coffee maker etc.) had a full-sized Lego replica of it. The only problem now was _how _to transport it from USA to Copenhagen, and where to put it.

It was fortunate how there just happened to be a large, empty plot of land right next to Denmark's Copenhagen home.

Denmark is never fully awake when he wakes up. So he obviously did not notice the hole the states accidently left in the stairs. "OW! WHAT THE—"Then the rest of the Lego house promptly collapsed on him. "F*ck."

In America…

"Dammit North you were in charge of the stairs how could you let everything go to waste!"

"It's not my fault I checked! Must had been damaged when we were transporting the things South! It's not me!"

"Shut up you guys and just enjoy the fact that Denmark looks hilariously like an unshaved zombie in a bathrobe and bunny slippers."

"…fair enough…"

**Victims #2&3: Austria and Australia**

Getting into the houses of the two nations was easy, but removing everything and air lifting them to another continent then rearranging everything before the two nations woke up was not.

Especially when you found out Australia not only owned an evil Koala named Frank, but also exotic animals such as platypuses and emus.

"…So do we take the animals too?"

Australia

When Australia woke up, he was puzzled. This wasn't his bed. He didn't own that many musical instruments. And where was Frank?

"Blimey, I knew I shouldn't have gone drinking last night…"

Austria

Hungary knew something was up when she visited her ex-husband's house via the backdoor and found jars of vegemite and tins of Milo powder lining the shelves, but she did not expect to see Austria lying on the floor wrestling a six-foot crocodile.

"GET IT OFF ME!"

**Victim #4: Iceland**

Alaska felt kind of sorry for the young nation, but as she handed the blueprints she "borrowed" from the museum's office to California, she knew that it was going to be a great prank.

She was right.

Iceland should have never have set a meeting with his boss on April Fools. He should have known, ever since a drunk Norway burst into his house a few years back on the same day during a meeting naked and demanding to be called onii-chan.

Too bad he never learned.

"I hope you pardon my house sir, it's a little messy."

"That's okay Iceland it can't be as bad as my son's—Iceland? What is this?"

"I-it's not—I don't remember this! My house didn't look like this yesterday... I blame Norway! Or Denmark! Seriously!" Iceland yelled, his face flushed pink as he stared in horror at his house's interior.

Back in America, a few of the north-west states were sitting in front of a television monitoring the results.

"Penis museum. Who knew?"

**Victim #5: England**

It took them 4 months to convince Massachusetts to lend them his working Tardis so they can get the supplies, but the other twelve didn't mind as soon as they saw England's reaction.

"Don't move… Don't blink… keep calm and OH MY GOD IT MOVED CLOSER!"

"You are right—this is _hilarious._"

(A.N. I'll let you figure out what the 'supplies' was, but to give you a hint it's related to Doctor Who.

And Massachusetts having a tardis is a reference to that Tardis stuck on the dome of MIT.)

* * *

**6) Re-enact a scene from your past**

Turkey sighed contentedly as he stretched and gazed at the blue sky above him. His boss was right, he did need a vacation from time to time, and going to Ovabuku seemed like the right choice. No politics, no bustling city full of noise, no annoying Greeks to harass him—wait was that meowing?

Turkey immediately sat up on his beach chair.

Greece was running towards him with the Greek army right behind him.

"SPARTANS ATTACK!"

Shit.

On a completely different note, a man in Ancient Greek armour has been arrested in Turkey on suspicions of leading a troupe of feral cats to attack an important government worker, whose placement in the government is unknown. And now the weather.

(A.N. Yes I know Persia (the place the Spartans invaded) is actually modern day Iran, but for the sake of the story, I'm using Turkey. Deal with it)

* * *

**7) Start a war**

It started when someone innocently asked the age-old question—pirates or ninjas? Which slowly escalated to become pirates vs ninjas vs cowboys vs Vikings vs knights vs Mafia bosses.

Just so you know, the lumberjacks won.

* * *

**8) Start a rumour**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining in England (for once) and England was taking advantage of the good weather by spending it indoors with scones and a cup of tea. Scotland had just told the former British colonies that England is sick due to food poisoning, but he doesn't know that.

*RING!* England jumped and scowled, before picking up his phone. He really needed to get America to teach him how to lower down his ringtone's volume. "Hello?"

"Aiyah see lah England! Tell you your food cannot eat you still eat! Anyway you ok or not ah?"

England's eye started twitching. "Bloody hell Wendy. Use _proper English, _not that god-awful slang you and your brother use. I'm not sick, and MY FOOD IS PERFECTLY FINE thank you very much!"

"You sur—"

*RING!*

"Hey Mom! Told you your Marmite was disgusting! Vegemite is muc—"

*RING!*

"Hey Jerk Engla—"

*RING!*

That's it. He was tired of people ruining his good mood. Grabbing the phone in the most ungentlemanly way possible, he yelled, "NO I'M BLOODY HELL NOT SICK AND STOP CALLING ME YOU WANKERS!"

Somewhere in Buckingham Palace, the Queen stared at her phone in astonishment. "Goodness me! Sir England must be having a bad day! I only wanted to let him know that my Grandson was getting married…"

* * *

**9) Have a paintball fight**

When Prussia burst in and suggested a paintball war, a surprising lot of nations signed up, however when they revealed the results of the game, it was… unexpected.

In fifth place was Switzerland, who as soon as the game started claimed a portion of the room as his territory and started to shoot everyone who trespassed. He was eventually taken out by Liechtenstein who was the only one who could get close enough to shoot the trigger happy nation.

In fourth and third place were the Italy bros, who went total mafia and mercilessly started shooting people who crossed their paths while yelling unintelligibly in Italian.

In second place was Finland, who set up a sniping post somewhere and started gunning down unlucky nations who happened to pass by.

As for the first place well…no one really knew how he won, much less who he even was.

"…So, does anyone know who this 'Canada' person is?"

* * *

**10) Go Green**

Austria, as a habit, always saved an hour before the sun rose to play his beloved piano. But he really did not expect to see a bonsai tree growing out of it while the piano keys had transformed into a miniature waterfall with water pouring into the bench-fish tank thing. Somewhere, traditional Japanese music played as the fish swam about serenely the fish tank. It looked like a work of art, but to Austria, it was the worst thing that could ever happen.

"PRUSSIA!"

"Kesesese…"

* * *

**11) Trolling in the toilet.**

Iceland sighed. Taking off his pants, he sat down on the cool toilet seat and started singing let it go as he… let it go….

*plop*

"Ahh….shit. How could I run out of toilet paper?"

"Here you go."

"NORWAY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BATHROOM?!"

* * *

**12) Rig someone's chair.**

"Eh? Hong Kong what are you doing here? This is for nations only."

"China."

"That doesn't excuse you. Go wait outside."

"Hmph."

Everyone was surprised when England's chair started fizzing and made a hole in the ceiling with the nation screaming bloody murder, but no one went to his aid once they saw his chair burst into pretty pretty fireworks.

*whoosh…bang pop bang*

"Ohh….pretty…."

* * *

**13) Celebrate another holiday.**

"America, why the bloody hell is Turkey naked and tied up on the table?"

"Duh, it's thanksgiving! And on thanksgiving, I _always_ eat turkey!"

"...where did I go wrong?"

* * *

**14) Congratulate someone**

"Congratulations dude!"

"Err…thanks?"

Finland didn't understand. Ever since he stepped into the UN building, people have been coming up and congratulating him. First was Hungary, who had skipped up to him with a look of glee on her face and telling him he knew this day would come, and if he wanted to make a quick buck he could always install a camera in his bedroom, something he was confused by, but thanked her with a smile anyways. Then slowly, more and more people came up to him to congratulate him, and making him more and more confused.

"C-congratulations Finland."

"Thanks? Hey Estonia, mind telling me why people keep congratulating me? Did I win an award or something?"

Estonia frowned. "You don't know? I overheard that you and Sweden got married yesterday, so you are legally his wife."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**15) Have a personality change**

Germany didn't understand. Italy had been acting strange lately... and he opened his eyes. Italy never opens his eyes. So he followed the universal rule: ask.

"Italy? Are you ok—"

"Shut up potato bastard you are the problem! Trying to corrupt me with all your stinking wrust and forcing me to run laps! You know how tired I am of this every day?! Stop trying to convert me and Fratello to your f*cking German ways or I'm going to sic the Mafia on you!"

"…" *Blue Screen Of Doom*

"Bastard are you even listening to me?!"

**16) Change your name**

* * *

Remember when I said that Iceland never learned that you shouldn't hold a meeting on April Fools? Well apparently the other Nordics never learned either.

"Iceland!"

"Hm?"

"What is this article about you changing your name?" Denmark shoved a newspaper in his face. The article's blaring headlines read_: Iceland changes name—more appropriate or more confusing?_

"Wait bror you changed your name and didn't tell me?" Norway asked, looking blankly at Iceland.

"Eh? What did you change it to?" Finland asked, staring in shock at Iceland.

"Greenland."

"Dude then how am I supposed to differentiate you and Green from now on?!"

"Oh yeah about that," He handed Denmark a piece of fancy paper. "This is from Greenland to tell you that she is officially changing her name to Iceland."

"…"

"…April fools."

* * *

**17) Learn a new language.**

It was the yearly commonwealth meeting. And every meeting, it was a tradition to sing God Save The Queen to acknowledge his influence on the commonwealth states. This year was no exception, except for a few minor changes…

"Dieu sauve notre gracieuse Reine, Longue vie à notre noble Reine~ »

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SINGING IN THAT FROG'S LANGUAGE?!"

(A.N. England for some reason or another, has no national anthem, God Save The Queen is just a stand-in until England finally gets the message and actually has a national anthem. Lol.)

* * *

**18) Pretend to be delusional**

"ARTIE HELP ME!"

"*sigh* What America? Another ghost?"

"There's this scary troll thing behind Norway with a big pedo smile on its face! I'm too young to get raped! Save me Artie!"

"…Oh you mean Norway's troll? Relax America that's just his magical familiar…wait…Magic…America…see… America, can you do magic?"

"What! No! I don't see things like you do…only weird stuff like dead people, flying thunder chickens and weird winged ponies!"

"America…you had the _sight_ all this time and you didn't tell me? How could you?! I could have taught you so much in terms of magic… Why did you pretend all this time you git! Come on, lets go, I have much to teach you in terms of magic!"

"…Iggy?"

"What?"

'I was kidding…there's nothing behind Norway… I was just making things up to prank you…It's April Fools…"

"WHAT?! But-but but…"

"Dude, I'm not kidding, I made up the troll thing…England?"

"YOU BLOODY GIT!"

* * *

**19) Give someone a fake holiday**

When Belgium and Netherlands were younger, they were extreme pranksters… Spain ended up having to lock them in separate rooms every time April Fools rounded the corner.

Now they were independent though, they could pretty much do anything they wanted.

"Luxembourg's has been working too hard lately, let's prank him and let him loosen up!"

It ended up backfiring when upon learning that he didn't win any free resort stay of the sort, Luxembourg ended up just booking a room and having his holiday after all. In the end they had to drag him out of there after he had neglected his nation duties for three months while on holiday.

"No let me go! The Bahamas are calling…"

* * *

**20) Shatter someone's hopes**

Japan, the land of the rising sun. Known for his Manga, Robots and Godzilla. However while the nation had made his own robots and _had_ raised Godzilla on a milk bottle before (only for it to crush his home later) he had never really published a manga before, always getting rejected by the editors, who deemed them to yaoi-ish/yuri-ish/violent/graphic etc. But this time, he was certain he was going to get his latest work published. It was funny, educational _and _wasn't too graphic for the younger ones.

*ring*

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hello is this Honda Kiku?"

"H-hai. Is this about my manga?'

"Yes. I'm sorry, but we are rejecting your idea."

"_Nani_?!"

"We're sorry, but we do not think a manga about anthromorphic personifications of nations will be able to gain the public's interest. It is a… ridiculous idea and would never sell, to put it nicely. I'm sorry and have a nice day." *click*

…

…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Done! I'm sorry some of the jokes are weird/boring/strange. People at my place just can't handle jokes, meaning that we can only do lame ones like spamming a friends phone, changing their contacts and rearranging their apps or something. Seriously. What did you guys do for April Fools? Surely it's more interesting than mine. And I'm sorry about the state OCs, I mean, there is absolutely no way you can pull off rearranging someone's house without a group of people helping. Anyway, Happy April Fools, I hope you enjoyed this weird list I made! **

**~Midnight.**


End file.
